1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic products, and more particularly to cosmetic compacts of the type carried on the person, in a pocketbook or purse.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
The following patents are hereby made of record and are believed to constitute a sampling of existing prior art in the field to which the invention relates:
U.S. Pat. Nos.                1,362,808        1,845,938        1,847,840        1,900,089        2,150,152        2,141,815        
Great Britain Patent Application No. GB 2 236 673A
British Published Application, No. GB 2 236 673A shows a cosmetic compact having an inner axially-shiftable, spring-biased compartment for storing a solid cake of cosmetic powder, and also having a circular scraper member with scraper lugs that engage the upper surface of the cake. The arrangement is such that the cosmetic cake is continually urged upwardly, into engagement with the scraper member. Manual turning of the latter results in pulverization of minute particles of the cake, and subsequent transfer of the particles through slits in the scraper member. The particles are then available to be picked up by a powder puff or dabber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,840 shows a somewhat similar arrangement utilizing an internal compartment for holding cosmetic powder, a turnable member having scraper blades, and an apertured disk. When the turnable member is rotated, the blades force the powder from the compartment, up through holes in the apertured disk. The details of the operation are set forth in col. 1, line 32 through col. 2, line 72.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,089 describes a compact having a compartment which is divided into 4 sections by scraper blades, and wherein the user inverts the case to pour or dump powder onto the surface of a puff. Thereafter, the case is turned to an upright position, and the scraper is utilized to remove excess powder from the puff.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,808 involves a rouge holder having an apertured scraper disk (FIG. 2), that forms the upper wall of a chamber containing the rouge. The scraper disk has minute teeth that engage the surface of an applicator or puff. Turning of the latter rotates the scraper disk, which in turn shaves off small quantities of the rouge material. When the user removes the applicator, this shaved material in turn adheres to the fibers thereof, in the usual manner, for transfer to the user's cheeks.
Yet another cosmetic dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,938. The embodiment of FIGS. 9 and 10 is of interest. A powder chamber is formed by a casing having a perforated retainer plate. The perforations enable small quantities of powder to be transferred to a puff during normal jostling of the casing. The puff is then ready for use in the usual manner.
Still another powder-type dispensing container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,152. A can-type body is provided with a lid having a dispensing nozzle, and a hand-operable plunger. The latter is connected with an internal combination spring and closure member. The closure member normally stoppers the nozzle. When the plunger is depressed, the closure member uncovers the nozzle, and the plunger simultaneously disturbs the contained powder such that a small quantity of it can be directed toward the nozzle and dispensed therethrough.
A further known construction for a dispenser is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,815. This structure also utilizes an inverted can-type body having a dispensing nozzle. Powder to be dispensed is stored in a chamber formed by the body. A control or measuring cylinder is disposed in the path between the chamber and the nozzle. The measuring cylinder can be manually turned by an external crank handle. The arrangement is such that a predetermined charge of powder is obtainable by mere turning of the handle through one-half a revolution. A scraper member adjacent the cylinder prevents undesirable build-up of material between uses.
It is considered that large scale commercialization of the devices noted above has not occurred. Undue complexity may have been a concern. Alternately, promotional considerations may have prevented the disclosed arrangements from being made and sold in quantity.
It is further noted that some of the devices discussed above did not relate directly to cosmetic applications. Accordingly, the relatively high demand today, for treatments to the face, hands, and body, has resulted in the need for large-scale, inexpensive yet reliable methods and fixtures for storing and dispensing health-care and/or beauty products.